


Just Right

by lady_lasarus



Category: K-POP 최강 서바이벌 | K-POP - The Ultimate Audition (TV), K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, Songfic, original visual is baaaack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_lasarus/pseuds/lady_lasarus
Summary: Just a quick short one shot based on got7 song "Just right".Because dating Korea's original visual is sometimes challenging for a simple girl like you.(femxfem)
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene & Reader, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Reader
Kudos: 41





	Just Right

_Mirror, mirror, please tell her_

_Scale, you too tell her_

_You don’t need to change a thing, you’re just pretty_

_You look perfect just the way you are_

You stepped on the scale in the girls dorm's bathroom. You still wondered why they even put it there in the first place, all of them had perfectly shaped figures, no need for worrying about some additional pounds. All five would still look flawless. And among them, the one whose beauty stood out the most was by all means your girlfriend. Even before Joohyun became a worldwide visual idol, she had been considered "the prettiest face" in Daegu. Then, when Red Velvet debuted, she quickly dominated world's ranks of most beautiful women where she reigned to this day. And you? Well, you were just an averege girl, people thought. Not really pretty, but not ugly either. An averege girl who magically managed to win over one of the most gorgeous people on Earth. Your eyes scanned the numbers appearing on the scale carefully. Could have been worse, but you still felt ponderous and disgraceful.

\- Y/N? What takes you so long? - Seungwan knocked impatiently on the bathroom door. She was always the one to wake up first, aside from your girlfriend - Is everything okay? Are you feeling sick again?

Oh, the sickness, you almost forgot. You weren't usually a liar, you felt bad when lying to someone, especially if they were your best friends. But you had to, you had to because they wouldn't understand. They wouldn't understand that working out and going on a diet didn't work. You _had to_ throw up in order to get skinny. And you felt in your bones that Irene deserved a skinny girlfriend. A girlfriend at least half as pretty as her and you weren't even there. The girls never had to worry about their beauty or weight, they were unrealistically beautiful and they knew that. At least that what you thought, however, Seungwan seemed to understand you and slowly started to realise what was going on Inside your head. She herself, suffered from insecurities and even being body-shamed as an idol, so she knew too well how you felt.

\- Hey, can I come in? - she peeked through the gap in the door, seeing you standing on the scale on the verge of tears - You want to talk to me? To Joohyun?

\- Please, don't tell her, it would make her upset - your lower lip trembled as Seungwan looked at you with pure sympathy in her eyes. She knew how Joohyun could get sometimes when you complained about your looks. She acted as if it had been her fault and might get a bit chaotic at times. You just didn't want to put your problems on her back, adding to her demanding career.

\- What would make me upset? - your heartbeat nearly stopped as your girlfriend's sleepy figure appeared at the door - Don't say you broke the washing machine or else...Y/N?

Her eyes shot open when she noticed what you had just finished doing. She silently walked to the scale past Wendy and slipped her arms around your waist. Then suddenly, she startled you by kicking the scale Under you slightly.

\- Hey, you don't need to worry about that, ok? You look just perfect, you're really truly perfect to me - she whispered into your ear urging you step back off the scale - Now, go back to bed and rest, it's not even 8 o'clock.

\- Are you coming with me?

\- No, I'm going to throw that devil's utensil in the trash.

_No matter how hard I try to find_

_And look at you again and again_

_That unpretty spot you keep talking about_

_I can’t see it at all_

You've been judging your looks in the mirror for almost an hour now, but were you really to blame? SM Entertainment anual party wasn't an everyday night out and, even though the fact that Irene wanted you to accompany her was an honour, you feared that her company, other idols and fans would be disappointed by you. When Irene announced she was out of the dating pool, they probably imagined a breathtakingly hadsome man with great perspectives and fortune, not a simple, plain woman, to be her date. You asked her members for help with your outfit for the evening. After the usual dose of whining that you are perfect anyways and you could show up dressed in sweatpants and jaws would still drop, Seulgi finally let you borrow her signature lace dress from the Psycho MV and Yeri volunteered to do your make up (it didn't turn out so bad after all). While looking absolutely stunning, you still felt like something was missing.

\- Wow, you look gorgeous - you suddenly shivered when you heard Joohyun's calm voice from behind your back - You really want to outshine me at that party, huh?

She was dressed in a simple, asimetrical black dress, but still looked as if she had been sent from Heaven. You sometimes were pretty positive she had been. Then, you looked down at yourself, blush creeping onto your cheeks. No, you shouldn't be ashamed, you thought to yourself, she always told you not to.

\- I'm sorry - you mumbled Under your breath.

\- What for? - the smug expression on her face quickly changed into a concerned, soft one as she wrapped her slim arms around you.

\- Sorry for not looking as perfect as you - she stared deeply into your eyes in disbelief.

\- You know what, baby, I don't get it. I mean, I know you're insecure, but I just don't understand - she twirled you back, so you both faced the mirror on the wall - Show me, where do you think, you're not perfect.

You glanced at her dumbfoundedly in the mirror while hesitantly pointing to your nose.

\- I don't really like it, it's too big and has a weird shape.

\- Well, too bad I love it so much - she tilted your neck and showered your nose with pecks.

\- Jesus, Hyun, stop it - you playfully shoved her off of you - You will smudge my foundation!

\- You put your make up on? - she raised her eyebrows - You really didn't have to.

\- I don't have spotless skin like you, plus I have too many birthmarks - you whined, but she shut you up, slowly putting her lips on yours.

\- Another thing I love about you - she held your face delicately in her hands - They make you so special and so...you.

\- Okay, fine, how about my weight? How are you goind to justify _that_? - you groaned pointing at your thighs.

\- I'm glad you mentioned it - she dragged her Fingertips up your thighs slightly revealed by the short dress - Absolutely flawless, and you know well how I love them, there are still hickeys from the other night to proove that. And Don't even get me me started on...

Her hands moved confidently to grip your backside. (I'm sorry, but this is canon)

\- This needs to stop, or you two won't make it to the party - Sooyoung burst through the door in an attempt to hurry you up - You can't be serious, unnie, now? I get we gave her a sexy makeover, but hold back your horses or we'll be late, come on.

_You can’t find a flaw that doesn’t even exist_

_You shine so brightly, so perfect in every way_

_To me you’re so beautiful I want you_

_Just the way you are, you’re the only one_

You woke up to the annoying buzz of your alarm clock, but before you reached to turn it off, the horrendous noise stopped abruptly. You felt a pair of lips on your forehead and your girlfriend's sweet floral scent engulfing your senses. Since you were both in quarantine now, there was no need in waking up this early, but being as forgetful as you were, you probably forgot to turn your alarm off. 

\- You look so beautiful when you're asleep - Joohyun whispered, nuzzling the skin behind your ear - I mean, you always look beautiful, but in the morning, it's just another kind of beautiful. I'm not saying, you're not beautiful in the afternoon or in the evening, it's just that now you look super beautiful, but you look super beautiful all the time...

You broke into laughter from her stupid, sleepy rambling, letting her body cuddle further into you. You opened your eyes to see her looking at you with the most admiring, loving expression in her dark orbs.

\- I know it's not the best way of asking that, but will you marry me one day? - she smiled sheepishly.

\- I will - you looked away laughing at her antics - Okay, I get it, I'm beautiful and you love me.

She grinned in satisfaction at your words as you got up from the bed, threw on one of her oversized t-shirts and tied your hair up.

\- Now stop drooling and get up, breakfest will be ready in no time.

When you were heading to the kitchen to start prepareing the promissed breakfast, you heard her mumbling under her breath "so perfect in every way".


End file.
